


Help Me Hang On

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, Ichabbie Weekend, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Partners to Lovers, Smut, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie Mills is tired of the cold and proposes that she and Crane visit somewhere warm. Beach fun and smut ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Hang On

**Author's Note:**

> Ichabbie Weekend was inspired by my desire to write this story in order to ignore Dragoncon. I wish the story was as good and as much fun as that entire weekend was! I love this fandom. Blame Sleepymr for this bit of silliness.

“I have had enough! Enough cold! Enough snow! And enough of these goddamned demons!” Abbie shouted as she fought the latest one off, her hands clawing at its gray, twisted flesh to stop it from getting its rotting fingers around her throat. Crane finished the gnarled beast by running a sword through its center and Abbie nearly choked on the ashy dust cloud the creature left behind. 

Standing in the clearing, their backs pressed together and weapons at the ready, they watched. They circled around, waiting for the next thing to come at them. Abbie's feet were wet and freezing from the snow falling into the top of her boots and this was just getting old. All of it.

She expected life to be a certain way when she she went into law enforcement. There would be stake outs and late nights and little sleep. There would be chases. There would be uncomfortable moments. But this was nothing she had planned on. Demons in the snow? Why?

Simultaneously, they heard the sound of something crashing through the bare trees and their bodies tensed up. This time it came after Crane, its moldering hands trying to wrap around his neck, and Abbie dispatched it back to hell with ease. 

He thanked her profusely, and they did a little fist bumping to celebrate the end of that particular demon. He wasn't any warmer than she was. Actually, his knees were ice cold. And he had no gloves at the moment.

“Let's go somewhere warm,” Abbie said, wiping the demon dust from Crane's wool coat. “Aren't you freezing?”

“I just recently cleaned your chimney flue and we can light a fire again without worry that the place will burn down,” Crane said.

“That's not exactly what I meant by somewhere warm. I meant let's go someplace. Take a trip. Get away from all this snow for a few days. I have some personal time coming to me,” Abbie said, rubbing her hands together in hope that they'd warm up. It wasn't working.

“A road trip?” Crane asked, pivoting to look her and sounding intrigued. “Like that whole spring break... thing.”

“I also have enough miles on my one card to get at least one of us somewhere. Road trips are fun but I don't have that much time saved up,” Abbie said and Crane nodded. With him at the wheel, it usually didn't take them very long to get anywhere, but finding somewhere warm would still be a considerable distance. 

“I shall pack my... I only have my usual attire. Will that be acceptable where we're going?” Crane asked. 

Abbie just shook her head and smiled. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The airplane reached cruising altitude and Crane, who had been clutching her hand nervously until then, finally let go. Abbie was amused that this man who had seen so much was nervous about flying. She now wondered how the flight attendants dealt with him on his transatlantic flight where he was by himself. 

Lost in the thought of someone having to show Crane how to operate the tray table and the nozzle that adjusted the air flow, Abbie said, “I really wish I could have been there for your first time.”

Crane turned to her, eyebrow raised sky high. “I beg your pardon?” 

“Flying, Crane. On a plane. I missed it, remember?” 

“Yes, I am aware that you weren't there. As I've said many times, it was something I needed to do and I hope to one day make up–” 

“Don't worry about that now. But now that you mentioned it, when was your first time?” Abbie asked. They had discussed many personal things since they had been housemates, from her life as a delinquent teenager to his boarding school youth, but this had never been brought up. Probably for good reason. 

“I never mentioned any such thing,” Crane said, turning to look out the window. He adjusted the shade several times, pulling it up and down even though it was so early in the morning, sunlight wasn't an issue yet. 

“Oh, come on,” Abbie said, leaning into him a little and bumping shoulders. She didn't really care but sometimes it was fun to goad him on just to see his face. 

“This is hardly an appropriate place for this discussion,” he said in a whisper. 

“So, it was Katrina?” Abbie asked. It was only a guess. 

“It is none of your business,” Crane said, but Abbie could tell from the way he moved away from her, she was right. 

“I think that's sweet. I mean, sure, she eventually turned evil and all that, but that you waited until you were married. That's sweet,” Abbie said. 

“We didn't wait until we were married,” Crane said, finally giving her a tidbit of information. 

“Ohhhhh... naughty,” she joked and he finally turned from the window to look at her. She could see a soft blush grow on his cheeks. 

“I've said it before and I'm sure I'll have to say it again, but your generation didn't invent sex. Or sarcasm. Or even good music,” Crane said. 

“Oh, I've heard your music, Crane. I might have to fight you on that one,” she said. “I only have one more question.”

“I didn't even want to answer the last ones,” Crane said, relaxing in his seat as she settled her head against his shoulder. 

“You know, none of these things are important. This is the 21st century and you can live your life however you want. But when exactly was the last time–”

“You really do need to mind your business, Lieutenant,” he said, interrupting her and turning his head to look pointedly at the cute family across the aisle from them. “Besides that, everyone on the airplane does not need to know.”

“Know what?”

“Nothing,” he said, turning again to look out the window. Abbie didn't ask anything else. She knew that once they landed and got to the resort, she could get some rum into him and find out everything she ever wanted to know. And maybe more. But perhaps there were some things she really didn't want to know. Or need to know. Like Katrina and Crane. At the cabin. Yeah. She didn't need to know anything about that. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

“We have a problem,” Abbie said, motioning Crane over to the reservation desk. He had been looking at a mirror in the lobby, trying to get his hair into a manageable shape after the drive to the island in the convertible Abbie had rented. Her curls looked glorious but his hair was doing things. Things she had never seen before. 

“What problem?” Crane said, passing his fingers through his hair one more time. 

“Apparently, even though I used their app to book a suite with separate bedrooms, that's no longer available,” Abbie said. 

“We have lived together under one roof for a while now. This shouldn't be a problem. What is available? We just need something with two beds. Do you have anything like that?” Crane asked, looking at the front desk attendant whose name tag specified that she was 'Julie' and had been working there for five years. She typed something into the computer and immediately looked apologetic. 

“I'm sorry, sir. All I have available is room with a king bed. It does come with a couch if that's any help. It's on the top floor and overlooks the water. It is a stunning view! I will credit your account for the difference between the suite and this room,” Julie said. Abbie looked frustrated and Crane tried to come up with other solutions. 

“Should we check elsewhere?” he asked. 

“It's the middle of tourist season. The north is a solid block of ice. I was lucky I got this place,” Abbie said, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head. 

“Then I will take the couch and you shall have the bed and the problem is solved!” Crane declared. Abbie slowly opened one eye and then the other. 

“You sure?” she asked. 

“I see no other solution,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “I'm sure it will be perfect.”

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

“This is no couch! Miss Julie is a fraudster! This is barely an armchair on the best of days!” Crane said, looking disgustedly at what Julie had tried to pass off as a couch. Other than that, the room was nice and it did have a spectacular view along with a bathtub one could sail a ship in. Abbie set her bag down on the bed and began to unpack. 

“Listen, we're both adults. We've been friends and roommates for a long time and with your penchant for wearing nightshirts... let's just say, I've seen a lot already. I'm sure we can manage to share a bed without anything untoward happening,” Abbie said, pulling out her newest bikini. She looked up to find Crane staring at her. Or the scrap of lime green and white fabric her hands. 

“Yes. I'm sure after many hours out in the sun and the surf, we will be so exhausted that we won't even notice the other person snoring away right next... right there. On their side of the bed,” Crane said, pointing at the bed while still looking at her and the bikini. 

“Or else we can take turns sleeping on the couch. Or who knows... maybe one of us will meet someone on the beach and we can spend the night in their room,” Abbie said with a teasing grin. “Like a real spring break.”

“Is that what you desire?” he asked. 

“I don't know anymore,” she said absentmindedly, pulling more things out of her bag. She really came here for the sun and the weather and to spend time with him. She didn't imagine she'd meet someone on the beach she'd want to hook up with for the night. She wasn't a college student on spring break, after all. Sure, it had been a while but maybe it was time for something more?

“Do let me know before I disturb anything,” he said icily. 

“Oh, you're going to need this,” Abbie said, ending that topic quickly. She tossed a bottle of SPF 60+ sunscreen in his direction and he caught it handily. “Lots of it. When was the last time your legs saw any sunlight?”

“I don't recall. And since I have no other attire, they shall not be seeing the sunlight now, either,” Crane said with a smirk. He was sure he had won in the battle of him wearing other clothing. Not even skinny jeans would be acceptable out by the water. 

Abbie smirked right back as she handed him a plastic bag from Target. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

“I will not wear these! I refuse!” Crane said, holding up the offending items. 

“You aren't going to go out to the beach in your boots. So it's either those or you can go barefoot. I bet the sand is pretty hot in the afternoon sun,” Abbie said. All she wanted to do was get in her bathing suit and get out to the water. It had been too long since she had the chance to go to the beach and he was dawdling. 

“I will not wear these... these... flip... flops,” Crane said as if the two words tasted foul on his tongue. 

“Okay.”

“I'll just stay here in the room. Where I can be comfortable in my boots,” he added. 

“Crane, I did not fly you all the way down here so you could stay 'comfortable in your boots' in a hotel room. I'll go to that fancy little shop in the lobby and see if they have something else in your size... though that's asking a lot. If we're lucky, maybe they'll have something so the world can't see your ugly toes,” she said. He looked down at his feet and then at hers. 

“Your toes...”

“My toes are perfect and you know it. Put on your swimsuit while I'm gone. You can wear your shirt if that makes you more comfortable... you'll look like an escaped pirate but what's new? I'll be back in a couple of minutes, okay?” Abbie said, grabbing her wallet and the key card to the room. 

As soon as she was gone, he held up the blue and yellow swimming costume she had purchased for him and frowned. He then took the gray and red one out of the bag. He examined them closer and noticed the mesh lining on the inside on the inside of the blue and yellow one... to keep things contained? He put those aside and picked the other swim trunks. At least they were somewhat long and would conceal his legs unlike the garments he saw other men wearing as they walked through the lobby toward the swimming pool. For that, he could almost forgive the flip flops. Almost. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Abbie couldn't help notice some of the people stealing looks at her as she played in the waves. Most of all, she couldn't help but notice how Crane kept looking her way when he didn't think she was paying attention. Sure, he had seen her in various state of undress before but nothing not like this. The color of the small pieces of material covering her was perfect against her skin. As soon as she took off her white eyelet cover-up and kicked off her strappy sandals, Crane's mouth dropped open. Good. It was about time. 

She motioned for him to get up off of his beach towel and come join her in the warm, blue-green water. She was sure he would refuse but he slowly stood up, brushed the sand from his legs, stepped out of his brand new boat shoes, took off his sunhat, and walked toward her. 

He now noticed that a fair number of people were looking at both of them and he self-consciously tugged his shirt down a little more. That really was a lot of leg he was showing. He didn't make it out into the water but stood where the frothy waves lapped against his toes. Abbie joined him there and they both stared out over the gulf.

“I know you can swim.”

“I can.”

“And I can swim.”

“You most certainly can.”

“It's not that deep, anyway,” Abbie said, taking his hand and leading him away from the shore The water was calm and clear and he saw a school of tiny fish darting back and forth. It started to get darker the further they went out. They were pretty far from the white sand beach and he was still well above the surface of the water. Abbie had to work a little harder to bounce up and down in the waves, but she managed for the most part, having to reach for his arm a few times to keep her balance. 

She turned away from him and toward the shore, splashing and laughing gleefully in the water, when an unexpected wave caught her by surprise, throwing her off balance. Crane grabbed her before she fell under the waves and pulled her to him. 

Abbie wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms looped around his neck as the next couple of waves bounced the two of them around. And against each other. He held her in his arms as they continued to ride out the sudden onslaught of choppier water. 

“I... uh...” he stammered, not letting go of her even though the water was calming down again. 

“Yeah,” she said, not letting go of him, either. He crouched lower in the water, his hands slipping down so he was holding her under her bum. Neither of them moved as the waves continued you rock them gently. 

“I... uh...”

“You said that already,” she said, looking into his eyes that nearly matched the water that surrounded them.

They both knew they should separate. The water wasn't that deep and it certainly wasn't going to sweep her under or pull her out into the gulf. But yet, neither of them made the move to pull apart. 

“I'd like to thank you, Lieutenant. For this holiday,” he said, pulling her closer to the point where there was no way they could get closes unless swimwear disappeared. “You were right. Going somewhere warm is pleasant.”

“Very pleasant,” she said. 

“The answer to your question... that you asked on the airplane here... is it was a long, long time ago,” Crane said, his eyes looking away as if he was embarrassed and then meeting hers again. 

“I shouldn't have asked. Really, you're right. It's none of my business... but thanks for telling me,” she said. She rested her head against his shoulder, enjoying the sensation of what the waves were doing and the afternoon sun beating down on her skin. And of being this close to someone. Not just someone but Crane. Her best friend in this world. And now... they were completely lost in their own world for a moment. None of the people on the shore mattered. Nothing else mattered. 

He was beginning to wonder exactly what was going to happen next when some jackass on a jet ski came roaring up from nowhere, causing Abbie to let go and stand on her own. 

They both looked at the vessel as it sped away and Abbie turned to Crane and smiled excitedly. 

“We have got to do that tomorrow!”

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

They took turns showering and getting prepared for dinner. Abbie dressed in a tangerine colored sundress with barely-there shoulder straps and Crane... was dressed as Crane again. He was thrilled to be back in his boots. Abbie had suggested he could wear the boat shoes. She was certain that in the 18th century, he didn't spend all this time in boots but had to have worn other shoes that showed off his shapely calves. He examined his legs, but ignored her and tugged the boots on anyway. 

The restaurant Abbie selected was within walking distance from their resort. It was casual and beachy, decorated in the typical seaside nautical theme, the walls covered in anchors and mermaids. There was going to be karaoke in the bar later but for now, a big jukebox was playing near where they waited to be seated. 

“This is the third time I've heard this same song played since we arrived in this state. Is there a law?” Crane asked and Abbie shrugged. 

“Maybe I can pick out something else,” she said, walking over the jukebox. He followed her and watched as she scrolled through the selections. “Pretty much all the same. Hopefully we'll get a table outside. No music. Sunset view. The sound of the waves. It will be nice.”

“Those blasted, hungry birds screeching at us from everywhere,” Crane added. 

“The sound of the waves. You like waves, don't you?” Abbie said back to him. Before he could reply, they were called to be seated. They did indeed get a table out on the deck, overlooking the water. People were trickling back out to the beach with blankets and chairs, getting ready to watch the sunset. 

“I do like the waves,” he said, looking out over the water. It was growing darker as the sun got lower, becoming various shades of silver and blue. “I prefer them better with you than on a long ocean voyage, to be sure. Lieutenant...earlier... in the water, I think...”

“Don't think about anything like manners and what's going to happen next. You're on vacation. Just for a few days, don't think.”

“How am I supposed to do that? I am still me, even here.”

“Lots and lots of drinks with little umbrellas. And rum! Lots of rum! Two things you definitely enjoy. Rum and drinks with little umbrellas,” Abbie said, opening the menu and looking at the list of drinks available. “How about a pina colada? Or a daiquiri? A rum runner? Oh... how about a zombie? Those look good with little umbrellas.” 

“And how about you, Lieutenant? Are you going to try to not 'think' for a few days?” Crane asked. Abbie never answered but motioned for the waiter to come over and take their drink order. 

Their drinks arrived quickly and then more drinks soon followed. Soon they were eating conch fritters, peel and eat shrimp, and grouper sandwiches while thoroughly enjoying themselves and each others' company. Abbie had just ordered a slice of key lime pie for them to share when people started moving to the railing of the deck. 

“The sun is setting,” she said, taking one more sip of her drink. “Let's go watch.”

“We see the sun set every day,” Crane said, wondering what the big deal was and why all the people had gathered out there to see something so commonplace. He had seen many in his life and from various places in the world. And just as many sunrises. 

“Come on,” she said, holding out her hand to him. He took it and walked with her to a quiet spot. He didn't let go of her hand as they stood there, waiting for the sun to dip beneath the horizon. People just stared toward the west, mesmerized. 

“It's... colorful,” he said. 

“Oh! I forgot my phone at the table. I have to take a picture!” Abbie said, letting go of his hand and rushing back to their table. She retrieved her phone and went back to where they had been watching. Crane was now leaning against the railing, the sky gently settling into an array of pinks, purples, and oranges before him. She took at picture of him, the wind softly ruffling his hair as he stared out at the waves and the watercolor sky. It was too beautiful of a moment to not save forever. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

What was he singing? The bar's karaoke choices were as limited as what was in the jukebox but surely Crane could have picked something more upbeat. More festive. Abbie looked around at the rest of the crowd, most of whom were just as drunk as he was, and they seemed to be enjoying it. He needed these people in Mabie's. She knew Crane could drink a lot before getting totally wrecked but those zombies had been extra strong. The umbrellas should never fool anyone into believing otherwise. 

“Is this a lasting treasure... or just a moment's pleasure...” he sang, trying to keep up with words on the screen in front of him. She had to save him. Abbie drank just as many drinks as he did but at least she could drink a lot and still carry a tune. She hoped. 

He watched her walk toward the area that made up the karaoke 'stage' and he almost forgot what he was doing. She stood beside him since there was only one mic stand and started singing, finally making the song sound as good as it should. He just kind of did background vocals but mostly he stared at her and her perfection. 

“But will my heart be broken... when the night meets the morning sun,” she sang and now he was slurring along, letting her be the star of this show. Her eyes were focused on his rum-glazed eyes and his tongue darted out quickly to lick his lips and she almost lost the tune. 

She managed to get to the end of the song and the gathering of tourists in the bar cheered for them. Crane bowed graciously in thanks and almost fell face first onto the floor. 

“Perhaps it's time we get back to the room,” Abbie said, remembering that they had to walk along the beach to find the resort. 

“Yes. Perhaps it is,” he replied, offering her his arm to hold onto. “Will you still love me tomorrow, Lieutenant?” 

She rolled her eyes and led him to the door. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

“Oh, God's wounds! They all look the same from this side... and in the dark!” Crane said as they stumbled down the soft white sand. It was true. From the beach, one condo looked like the next. Each hotel had the same outline as any other. Very few lights were turned on... something about sea turtles... but Abbie was sure there had been a beach-side sign for their resort. She was 100 percent sure. Maybe 85 percent. 

She took out her phone, used the map app, and discovered they were almost there. At least they wouldn't have to walk out to the street to find their way back. 

“Not much further,” she said, pointing in the general direction they needed to go. At least when they were this close to the water, she was positive which way was west so that helped. The gulf was now dark and foreboding, nothing like it looked in the sparkling sunlight. Another couple was wandering down the beach hand in hand, giggling like young lovers and a solitary man was sitting on a concrete seawall while strumming a guitar. 

“Let's sit for a few minutes,” Crane said, pulling Abbie toward some wooden lounge chairs. The resort staff had moved them away from the water for the night, and he found a chaise built for two people, and sat down with sigh. Abbie sat beside him and they stared out at the dark water. “If you recommend that we go swimming now... I'm going to have to decline. I saw that movie.” 

“You don't have to worry. I've seen enough creatures of the night in the last few years. I'm not going to go asking for trouble,” Abbie said, reclining against the backrest, putting her feet up. He did the same and took her hand in his. 

“You were right, Lieutenant. That sunset was truly a thing to behold. I have seen many in my lifetime. On land. On the sea. But this one was unique. This one was special. This one was very... purple,” he said, rolling his head to look at her. 

“You're still very drunk, aren't you?” 

“Oh, yes. Very. Very indeed,” he said and Abbie laughed. He perched himself up on his elbow and looked into her eyes. “Drunk enough to do this but not so drunk that I don't... oh, I don't know. I'm this drunk.”

He leaned toward her and met her full lips with his. It was short and sweet, lips closed and almost chaste, and not exactly how he had imagined their first kiss. He always thought they would crash together, like a storm surge against the shore, after fleeing something unimaginable or upon saving the world once more. But this was right. This was perfect for the moment. Dinner, a sunset, and now this. Nothing chasing them but time. 

Her eyes scanned his face, trying to read his thoughts or if he regretted that now that it had happened. Once again, his tongue darted out and brushed against his rosy bottom lip and she wanted to taste him again.

But not here. That damn resort had to be somewhere. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Crane woke up with a pounding headache and a warm body close to him. Very close. He opened his eyes, closed them again, and willed the pain in his head away. That wasn't going to work this time. A few seconds later, he looked once more to assess the situation. He had most of his clothes on. No boots or stockings. Or shirt. Okay, so he didn't have MOST of his clothes still on. But the breeches were still there, buttoned up tight. 

His hand was resting on the warm abdomen of his partner. She had on her normal sleeping attire, a t-shirt that was riding up and some short pajama bottoms. They weren't exactly nestled together like spoons but his hand was definitely on her. In a place it had never been before. 

He remembered the night before. The karaoke. The drunken walk home on the beach. The... kiss. 

There were a few more goodnight kisses when they got back to the room but before anything had happened, Abbie said she didn't want it like this. Not drunken and hurried. No, never like that. He was glad for that now because when they did indeed become lovers, he wanted to be able to remember every second of it. 

What he did remember had been remarkable, though. 

Abbie didn't wake up with a headache. She remembered the night completely. Remembered pulling Crane's boots and stockings off after he fell into the bed. So much for his adamant declarations that he was going to sleep on that thing this place called a couch. 

She knew that so much more could have gone on but she didn't want him to be able to use alcohol as an excuse for why it finally did happen. And then use it as an excuse for why it should never happen again. They were both cognizant enough to know what was happening and to consent to it, but that didn't mean it was a good time to do it. 

She sighed. 

She had really wanted to do it. 

Now here she was next to him with his fingers splayed out on her stomach as if he was claiming that little piece of her. He was awake and she knew it even if he hadn't said anything yet. She could tell by how he was breathing and she was sure she could hear his eyes blinking. 

Nothing was stopping them from doing it now. Well, after a trip to the bathroom and maybe a visit with a toothbrush. But nothing was stopping them at all. 

The alarm on her phone chimed and she reached for it on the beside table and turned off the beeping as fast as she could. She was on vacation. Why did she set an alarm? 

Oh, crap. She set her phone down and stood up quickly. His hand slid off of her and onto the mattress with a thump. 

“Crane, you've got to get up. We have a reservation to go jet skiing in half an hour! Come on! I already paid for it!” 

His head throbbed even more from the noise of her alarm and her sudden movement and for a second, he thought being dead again could possible be a better alternative to jet skiing. Then he thought about how striking the Lieutenant looked in her bikini. He would suffer through it. For her. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Abbie listened carefully to all the instructions while Crane did nothing but complain about how bright the sun was today. He was even wearing the sunglasses he had demanded he had to own if he was going to cope with another day out on the beach. Yet, he still complained. Abbie elbowed him into silence. 

“Newlyweds?” the guy who rented them the Sea Doo asked with biting sarcasm. His name tag indicated that he was 'Steve' and had been here for six years. 

Although they were definitely not newlyweds or any kind of married couple, Abbie and Crane looked at each other at the same time, unsure how to answer this question now. Where exactly did they stand at this moment? Even behind his Ray Bans, Crane looked puzzled. Did a few kisses mean they needed a new name for what they already were?

“Partners. A few years now,” Abbie said quickly. “I think I understand everything.” 

“You doing the driving?” Steve asked as Abbie and Crane put on their flotation vests. 

“You better believe it,” Abbie said. She climbed onto the jet ski and Crane did his best to get on behind her. His lanky legs were a bit of a problem but as soon as he put his hands around Abbie's hips, he forgot he even had legs. He hoped he was even able to remember to hang on. 

Abbie made sure the strap that would turn the jet ski off if she fell into the water was securely attached to her, moving Crane's hands slightly in order to do so. She could feel where each fingertip rested and she had to shake the thought out of her mind about where she really wanted his fingers. She didn't want to kill them both on this thing. She had other plans for later. Plans where they very much needed to be alive. 

She moved away from the shore and out further into the water, going slowly as she got used to what she was doing. Speeding up, they hit the first wave and Crane moaned as he came down hard against the seat. 

“Don't forget to lift your buns up when we go over the waves,” Abbie told him and he groaned something in agreement. Or disagreement. 

Soon they were riding the waves, their bodies in perfect sync as they did so. The sun beat down on them, reflecting off of the blue-green water, and Abbie was having a wonderful time. After this apocalypse was over, they would have to consider moving to the shore. 

Now she had them living together in her mind. Except they already lived together. There was only one thing missing from this relationship, really. They definitely had love even if that was unspoken. A connection foretold for ages. A bond. Why had she been so hesitant about the next step? 

Crane took a turn at being in the driver's seat... or at the helm, as he said... and Abbie climbed on behind him. Now she held on, her hands below the flotation vest, low on his narrow hips The roar and vibration of the engine, the feeling of their bodies moving together wave after wave, the smell of the saltwater and sunscreen with a little bit of sweat... it was more intoxicating than a thousand rum drinks.

He was aware of where her hands were. Aware of how her body moved behind his. So very aware of being between her thighs. He wanted to be there again. And then again and again for every day they remained living on this earth. Just not on this thing they were riding. 

Letting it stall out, they just rode the waves for a while, just enjoying being together. She didn't let go of him even though they were only rocking gently on the water. He didn't want for her to let go. 

“Abbie...” he said and she made a soft 'hmm' to let him know she was listening. “Storm clouds are starting to gather over there on the horizon. Do you think we should return to the shore?”

She lifted her head from where it had been resting against his back and swiveled around to look at what he was talking about. There was definitely a storm brewing out in the gulf and the clouds were getting very dark and angry. This was the perfect excuse to head back in. And to their room. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

They didn't even make it to the resort before the deluge started. The storm had already knocked out the electricity and thus the elevator up to the top floor. Abbie and Crane had to take the stairs, both of them drenched with water and dripping all over. At least the rain had washed the sand off. 

Somewhere between floors, in the empty and dim stairwell, Crane reached for Abbie and turned her to him. She was already on a step ahead him making their height difference more manageable. This was the kiss he had always imagined, her mouth meeting his in a moment of desperate need. Her tongue moved past his lips and touched his for the first time, and a fiery spark traveled through his body. 

Her mind burned with thoughts of what they were going to do next and an ache started between her thighs, hot and needy. Was this what she was hoping for when she planned this vacation? It must have been, somewhere in the back of her mind. 

They practically ran up the rest of the steps and then down the hall to the room, all mouths and hands and a desire that had been burning for years now. Abbie managed to get the door open and made sure to put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the handle before closing and locking them in. She kicked off her sandals and he stepped out of his boat shoes. 

Crane lifted her up and Abbie's legs wrapped around his hips as he carried her to the bed. It had been made while they were gone and he managed to pull the comforter down with one hand and deposited her on the mattress. She stared at the part of him that was directly before her and reached out, stroking his erection through the damp swimsuit. Somehow she had always imagined that once they got to this point, she would have to fumble through a lot of buttons to get to him but no. He pulled his shirt up over his head and flung the wet cloth to the side and she helped him wiggle the wet trunks down over his ass and off. 

Her eyes met his and he looked so very desperate for her touch. For her mouth. Her lips. Her tongue. Surely Katrina had... no, she wasn't going to think about the Cranes and what they did centuries ago. This was about the two of them in the present. 

She held the base of his cock and his whole body shuddered when her mouth met his hardened flesh. Her tongue danced up and down the length of him, flicked around the head, and then back down. She could sense his hands fluttering about but he didn't pull her to him or grab her in any way. 

Taking him in her mouth, she wrapped him in her lips and he tasted of salt and sweat and the sea. She would glance up at him and he was mesmerized by everything she was doing. God, she wanted so many things at once. For him to finish in her mouth. For him to be inside of her. For both of them to be happy and content. 

He closed his eyes and shook his head. Gently pulling her away, he mumbled, “It's too much. Too... I want to be in you. With you.” 

Abbie quickly shed the tiny pieces of fabric that made up her bikini and they both moved onto the bed. His eyes now traveled over her body, drinking her in. He looked at the area she had just had waxed before they left Sleepy Hollow and his eyes grew wide. 

“I... uh... is that commonplace now?” he asked, his hand moving down her abdomen and across her smooth skin. 

“Relatively so. Maybe not a complete Brazilian wax but for the beach and for that bikini? Yeah. Necessary,” Abbie said, amused by the look on his face. 

“I heard stories that women of my era did this. Wealthy women,” he said, his fingers now slipping between her thighs to feel even more. “It's so smooth. So... nice.”

“Just don't expect it all the time. When things are busy and it's the middle of winter, the razor is the best one can hope for,” Abbie said. She gasped when his long fingers found her clit, his first touches soft and teasing before he found exactly what made her sigh with pleasure. He arched an eyebrow when she looked at him in surprise. 

“I do know a thing or two,” he said. “I was once married. Plus there were all those books I read as a lad.”

“What in the hell kind of books did your parents keep in the library?” Abbie asked, her back arching up as he continued to stroke her. He slid his fingers into her, his thumb now working her clit, and she was so wet. So ready. She was going to come soon. She didn't want to this fast but then she knew there would be more later. A lot more. 

“You would be surprised,” he said, leaning down to kiss her once more. While he was kissing her, she gasped as her orgasm swept through her. Even though the room was dark, it was like someone had opened the curtains, letting a blazing sun shine in, driving the rain and darkness away. She writhed in pure pleasure, his hand lingering between her thighs, driving her to absolute madness. 

Still breathless, she broke away from his lips and pushed him onto his back before straddling his hips. He guided himself into her and she sank all the way down on his cock, enjoying the sensation of being filled so completely. He held her hands as she moved above him, squeezing them tight. The sound of the rain beating down in heavy bands on the roof guided her movements, marking time as she would rise up and sink down over and over again. 

“Abbie...”

“Shh... words are for later,” Abbie said, her hips now moving faster. “No thinking. Not right now. Hang on. Enjoy the ride. Enjoy the destination.” 

Letting go of her hands, he now wrapped his around her waist, his hips thrusting up to meet each move she made. She stared down into his eyes, his pupils so dilated that there was only a tiny rim of blue left to be seen. And his eyes weren't moving from her face. She wanted this burned into her memory forever. The way he looked right now, when they were together and not worried about a thing in the world. 

“Just one thing... do I have to... you know...”

“No, baby...”

“Exactly.”

“No... I mean go ahead. It's all good, baby,” she said. 

“Yes... darling?” he said and grimaced immediately. She stopped moving for a second. “We'll work on that.”

“Lieutenant is good.”

“Yes, it is... Lieutenant.”

It wasn't much longer and he was coming and crying out her name, his voice drowning out the sound of the rain and the thunder. She fell forward on him, feeling his body spasm under hers as he still held her tight. She was used to lovers who lasted a little longer but 1781 was a very long time ago and made allowances for that. Plus this was Crane. Her Crane. 

Her Ichabod. 

Her partner. Her best friend. Her everything. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Epilogue

They were snuggled together in front of her fireplace, naked under a pile of quilts and blankets. The log crackled and popped as Crane pulled Abbie even closer in his arms. She rested her cheek on his chest and sighed with absolute contentment. 

“I told you I cleaned out the flue,” he said, softly kissing the top of her head. “We didn't need to go so far for warmth.”

“You enjoyed yourself. You enjoyed every minute of it. Just admit it,” she said. She loved being cuddled by him, his long arms holding her close. She didn't care where they were as long as they were together. Their vacation might have only been a few days but this could go on forever. 

“I especially enjoyed that one part,” he said teasingly. 

“Just one part?” Abbie asked.

“You're right. I enjoyed every... single... part,” he said, kissing her again between words. “But I am thankful that we have figured out how to make our warmth here in our home. I really rather do enjoy being able to wear my own clothing all the time.”

“You aren't wearing them now,” Abbie said, her fingers slowly moving down his chest before following the light trail of hair even lower. 

“Yes, Lieutenant. And neither are you. Imagine what we can do because of this... situation,” he said, smiling at her. A bright, genuine smile that she so rarely saw before but had seen a lot of since they returned home. 

“I don't have to imagine,” Abbie said, pulling the blankets over their heads. “Not anymore.” 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The End


End file.
